


Little Miss Perfect

by Starfall28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Kinda bad, Sad Ending, Sad Ginny Weasley, Sad Hermione Granger, Song: Little Miss Perfect, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall28/pseuds/Starfall28
Summary: Hermione Granger, Little Miss Perfect. Until Ginny Weasley makes her start to... question a few things.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic, so it might be kind *cough* really *cough* bad. But still, hope you enjoy!

**Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward/Straight path**

Hermione made her way through Hogwarts High. She always made good grades, even if it was a bit lonely. All the other kids avoided her like the plague, especially Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

**I don't cut corners/I make a point to be on time**

Hermione hurried into class, 20 minutes before the bell. When the other students started to arrive they looked at her, probably thinking, ‘Of course. She’s there because she’s perfect’. Hermione liked that, no matter how sarcastic it was.

**Head of the student council/I don't black out at parties**

Hermione watched stiffly as Fred and George Weasley brought alcohol, apparently called ‘firewhiskey’. Everyone took a glass, or two, or three or more. What was it with these people? Hermione would have to clean up afterwards.

**I jam to Paul McCartney**

The Beatles played softly through the room as Hermione did her homework in her bedroom. The chandelier was turned on dim, and her tabby Crookshanks was purring on her bed. Crookshanks padded over to her and Hermione gave him a small pat, before going back to her work. She had to finish this homework, it was due in a couple of days.

**If you ask me how I'm doing/I'll say.../Well, hmm**

Hermione looked at the ceiling, her arms and legs spread out, starfish style. She stared glumly at the ceiling, in all it’s gold glory. Her phone, the newest model, stayed silent, like it always did. Her knocker, gold and obscure jewels that Hermione had learned out of boredom, stayed still.

**I was adopted when I was two**

Hermione’s name was the last remnant from her birth parents. ‘Jean Granger’ was from her new parents, Harriet and Charles. Hermione didn’t want to know her new parents. She was content with her new life with Harriet and Charles. Who recognized her intelligence, who encouraged her to compete, who paid for tutors and bought countless books.

**My parents spoiled me rotten/Often I ask myself, "What did I do?"/To get as far as I've gotten**

Her report card displayed ‘100s’, as always. All her stuff was expensive, if a little outdated, and her parents always had sweet treats baking on the off chance she had made a friend. She was so lucky. 

**A pretty girl walks by my locker**

Ginny Weasley, soccer captain, walked by, her hair waving, a large smile on her face. She caught Hermione’s eye, smiled. And God, if Hermione’s world didn’t light up.

**My heart gives a flutter/But I don't dare utter a word**

Her heart skipped a couple beats. She was almost late for her next class, because she had stayed dazed so long by Ginny’s laughter, her smile, her eyes, her everything. Hermione didn’t tell a soul.

**'Cause that would be absurd behavior/For little miss perfect**

Hermione Granger, Little Miss Perfect. Ginny Weasley, Makes the World Glow. Together? Didn’t work. Never would, never could. But Hermione wanted it to.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na/No, I can't risk falling off my throne**

Hermione Granger, girl who topped the rankings. Got a 92. She hurried forward, begging for extra credit. Professor Sprout, bless her soul, gave her an essay she could do. No problem. She was Hermione Granger, Little Miss Perfect. How could she get a 92? Oh yeah, because she was too busy thinking about Ginny Weasley.

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la/Love is something I don't even know**

She had never had a crush before, an- wait wait wait, no. Hermione did NOT have a crush on Ginny Weasley. And besides, how was she to know if it was (which it wasn’t!). Because who would want to date a Little Miss Perfect? Not Ginny Weasley, who lit up the world, who could have anyone she wanted, and why would she choose Hermione?

**Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward,**

Another pop quiz. The rest of the class groaned, but not Hermione. Schoolwork, unlike crushes, was something she knew. Everything had an answer, and she was great at finding them.

**Straight girl**

Hermione watched the telly with her Mum and Dad. Her Mum pretended to swoon over the hero, a rugged guy who was good looking, Hermione supposed. But she kept her eyes on the main love interest: red hair, green eyes that she could so imagine being brown, freckles everywhere...

**Little miss perfect/That's me**

Hermione cleared her brain as she moved through the hallways. Her eyes, as always, searched for Ginny in the crowd and, of course, she found her. Chatting with her friends, ones that she attracted like magnets, and why wouldn’t she? She was amazing, brilliant, stupendous, stellar. One word couldn’t do her justice.

**One night my friend stayed over**

The two of them, Hermione and Ginny, had gotten closer over a couple of weeks. Nobody could explain it, especially the two girls. But it just happened. And Hermione had invited Ginny over to her house. Ginny had thanked her profusely for an escape from her siblings. 6 brothers. Hermione couldn’t imagine it.

**We laughed, and drank and ordered/Something about her drew me in/What? It's totally platonic**

Ginny marveled about everything, from the crystals on the chandelier to the luxurious fabrics that made up the curtains to the expensive dishes in the fridge, hors d'oeuvres and lobster. Hermione had never thought it was anything special. If anything, Ginny’s smiles were worth more than any diamond that may be in her house.

**That night was so exciting**

Hermione had never had a friend. No one had ever wanted to be her friend. But now, Ginny Weasley, the girl who everyone loved and coveted, wanted to be her friend. It was so new and… and… brilliant.

**Her smirks were so enticing/Hours speed by like seconds**

It was right after school, then the sun was setting, then it was the next day already. Hermione had never felt like this. Usually, hours felt like years, because Hermione was just alone. Now she had a friend, and time was flying. Hermione never wanted it to stop.

**Then, what happens is iconic/She takes a sip, I bite my lip/She tells a joke, I nearly choke/She braids my hair, I sit there/Blacking out for the first time**

Hermione had always had words. Obscure words, spelling bee words, words from thrillers, fantasy novels, sci-fi stories, words, words, words. Words to explain everything. Her loneliness? Friendlessness. Her intelligence? Erudite. But Ginny Weasley? She took all of Hermione’s words away.

**Next thing I know I lose control**

Someone was laughing at something she had said. Someone was laughing at something Hermione Granger had said. Ginny Weasley was laughing at something Hermione Granger had said. Hermione’s body moved at her own accord.

**I finally kiss her but oh no**

Her lips collided with Ginny’s, and it wasn’t butterflies. It wasn’t fireworks. It was the big bang, with everything falling into place, new things being created. And then- and then Ginny was kissing back. And it was- words. Hermione needed words, always had them, but she couldn’t find them. Only could focus on Ginny’s lips against hers. A noise popped up apart, Ginny as bright red as her hair.

**I see a face in my window**

Her Mum, standing in the door, her face set in anger. Everything froze for Hermione. She couldn’t move. She was frozen. No, Hermione thought. Not frozen. Not the right word. Numb. That one. That was right. Hermione couldn’t feel anything, the world was fading out. Her Mum was dragging Ginny through the hallway, Hermione was crying, yelling and pleading with her Mum. Ginny was thrown out the door, tripping into a puddle. Hermione was reaching for her but her Mum slapped her hand and slammed the door. Ginny’s tears mixed with the water outside.

**Then my brain starts to go**

Her Mum was furious, locking her in her room. She was sobbing, curled up on the floor. The door opened and Hermione was yanked up. A hand smacked her across the face and she numb returned. She could only stand there while her Mum lectured her, speaking passionately.

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na/No, you can't risk falling off your throne**

Hermione’s Mum pointing to her schoolwork, telling her to focus on her work. She couldn’t let her grades drop, she had to stay on top. Hermione was perfect, and she had to stay that way. Hermione knew schoolwork was important, but she could do both. She always had free time. She could make it work, right?

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la/Love is something you don't even know**

Hermione’s Mum telling her that girls were with boys. Two girls? Unspeakable. Hermione hadn’t thought of that. Was it that bad? Hermione couldn’t name a reason. Her Mum couldn’t but said it was wrong. Stealing? Wrong. Harming someone? Wrong. Two girls? Wrong. Hermione didn’t know what to think. Could her Mom be right?

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na/You can't risk falling off your throne**

Hermione finished her last worksheet, pushing it aside. Hermione put her chin on her hand. Her phone was blowing up with calls, texts, messages from Ginny. Hermione wanted to respond. Her Mum said no. Hermione couldn’t. Hermione hadn’t talked to her in ages. Hermione’s Mum couldn’t be right, could she? Coils something that felt so right be wrong?

**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, love/You don't even know**

No, Hermione’s Mum wouldn’t lie. She adopted her when she was young, she raised her well along with Hermione’s Dad, she wouldn’t lie. So… was Ginny wrong? Was Hermione wrong?

**Rewind, induce amnesia/Deny the truth, that's easier**

No, it wasn’t like that. That night was just- it was just that night. Everything was fine. Right? Right. Hermione took a steadying breath. Everything was fine. Hermione grounded herself, letting her eyes close. Hermione was not wrong. Block out that night. 

**You're just confused, believe her**

Yeah, Hermione was only confused. Hermione just needed some time. She was just confused. She took a deep breath.

**When she says there's nothing there**

Hermione ducked Ginny’s gazes. Blocked her number. Blocked her brother’s numbers, because they would call her angrily. Ignored hateful gazes. Ginny lit up the world, sure, but now it was like someone had switched it off. 

**It's never worth it/When you're little miss perfect**

Hermione was curled up in her closet. She wanted nothing more than to run to Ginny, to explain everything. But she couldn’t. It was wrong. No, this was better. For everyone.


End file.
